backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Biff's gang
Biff Tannen s gang was a gang led by Biff Tannen in 1955 and 1985A. The gang was comprised of three members: Match, Skinhead and 3-D. The three were first seen with Biff when he showed up to bully George McFly about doing his homework at Lou's Cafe. They were also present when Biff nearly started a fight with George's son Marty McFly from 1985 (who passed himself off as a new student named Calvin Klein) and then later when Marty did manage to start a fight with Biff at Lou's Cafe. After punching Biff, Marty ran outside, knocking Match, Skinhead and 3-D down on the way. When Marty tried to escape on a make-shift skateboard the gang chased after him in Biff's car. A brief chase ensued, ending with Biff's car crashing into a manure truck, causing the car (and the bullies) to end up covered in manure. The three later showed up with Biff at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance to get back at Marty, who had brought Lorraine Baines as a "date". While Biff tried to have his way with Lorraine, he told them to take Marty around back so he could deal with him later. The three carried Marty over to a car and locked him in the trunk. Unfortunately for them, the car happened to belong to the band playing at the dance: Marvin Berry and the Starlighters, who promptly chased the bullies off. 1985A In the alternate timeline created when Biff became rich making bets using a sports almanac he received from his older self from the future, the gang is still working for Biff in 1985A, apparently serving as his security. This was the only timeline in which they were seen after 1955. The three knocked out Marty when they found him in front of Biff's hotel and took him upstairs. They later chased Marty through the hotel after he confronted Biff about the almanac, though he managed to lose them. In this timeline, Match still had a match in his mouth in addition to wearing a cowboy hat, while 3-D had traded his 3D glasses for a pair of tacky novelty sunglasses, albeit with red and blue lenses, similar to 3D glasses. The younger Match, Skinhead and 3-D also managed to cause trouble for Marty when he returned to 1955 to get the almanac back and restore the timeline. After Marty managed to take the almanac off of Biff at the dance, the bullies chased him through the school. Although Marty managed to lose them, the bullies spotted Marty's "other" self performing onstage at the dance. Assuming it was the same person, they got ready to jump him when he got offstage. To protect his other self, Marty climbed up into the rafters and dropped a set of sandbags on them, knocking them out. Behind the scenes They did not appear in Back to the Future Part III (Buford Tannen had his own set of cronies in 1885, as did Griff in 2015) or the ride although J.J. Cohen would play one of Needles' gang at the end of Part III, possibly playing Skinhead's son. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' Category:Individuals Category:Organizations Category:1955 Category:1985A